kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
Plot Yuuri's mother, Miko, comes up to him and asks him to hug her. She practices some self-defense she learned on him by hitting his chin with her head and kneeing him in the groin. Yuuri and Murata then go to sea world and see a dolphin show. Yuuri gets called up to the stage to participate. The lady asks him to shake hands with Bandou but Yuuri is afraid of dolphins. Yuuri gets splashed with water and then falls into the dolphin pool and transported to the other world. When he gets there Yuuri sees a fin in the water and thinks Bandou came with him but it ends up being a shark. Yuuri swims to get away from the shark and Günter and Conrad come to get him in a boat shaped like a bird. Conrad pulls Yuuri out of the water and Yuuri is glad he wasn't eaten but Conrad explains that the sharks in the other world are actually vegetarians. Wolfram is glad that it's the real Yuuri and so when they get back to land they explain that someone in Svelera was mistaken as him. It was a person who is wanted for eating and running. They did not think it really was Yuuri but there were rumors that the person had the Mateki and so they called Yuuri to the other world to be sure. Günter says that the mateki went missing 200 years ago. Conrad wonders if the mateki would be put in the imposters coffin and Yuuri is shocked they would execute someone just for eating and running and so he decides to go save them. Yuuri gets disguised again and Günter tries to talk him out of going since there has been a drought and they have been having a civil war but Yuuri decides to go anyway. He tells Günter that since Conanshia is their neighboring country he has to go greet them. Günter is moved and lets him go. They meet up with Gwendal in Conanshia and Conrad tells him that Yuuri wants to go save his look alike. Gwendal gets upset and tells Conrad to take him back to Shin Makoku. Conrad tells him he only follows Yuuri's orders. They continue on their way to Svelera and Conrad explains that 20 years ago Gwendal's cousin Gegenhuber Grisela was sent to search for the mateki and went missing. Yuuri says that must mean that they were very close and Conrad kind of avoids the statement. Yuuri asks if he looks like Gwendal and Wolfram angrily states that Yuuri doesn't need to know. Günter is sad and wonders why Yuuri always leaves him behind and wonders if he doesn't like him and Celi comes up and says that might be the case. Celi is disappointed that Yuuri isn't there since she got all dressed up for him and then notices Günter holding Yuuri's shirt and they fight over his shirt. Wolfram scolds Yuuri for not holding on or he'll fall off the horse and Yuuri complains that it's hot. Yuuri leans back a bit and sees a panda waving in the sand. Wolfram can't see it and so Yuuri thinks he's just hallucinating. Yuuri says panda's are cute and Conrad realizes it's a Sandbear. Most of their group, including Wolfram, get sucked down the sandbear's trap. Conrad and Gwendal grab Yuuri and pull him out of the trap but Yuuri is worried about Wolfram and so he orders Conrad to go after him to help him out of the trap. Back with Günter and Celi, Celi gets Yuuri's shirt and smells it but it smells salty and of dolphin. Anissina shows up and says that since it was in the ocean of course it smells like the ocean. They wonder why she's there but she explains that it's her brother's castle in Karbelnikoff. She figures they need to wash the clothes and introduces them to her new invention "Automatic maryoku washing machine." Back with Gwendal and Yuuri, they are camping for the night near a fire. Gwendal sees the dolphin charm on Yuuri's belt and so Yuuri gives it to him. Gwendal explains that the reason that Yuuri was the only one to see the sandbear was because there was houjutsu blocking it from being seen but for some reason it didn't affect him. Yuuri then wonders what Houjutsu is and how it's different from majutsu. Gwendal explains that only mazoku have majutsu and it's something their born with in their soul and there is no other way to get it. Houjutsu is an ability humans gain by praying to god and in Svelera they mine houseki that allows you to use houjutsu even though you have no natural ability to use it and that the sandbears were probably traps so that people from other countries wouldn't come and steal their houseki. Gwendal then asks if Yuuri likes animals and Yuuri replies that he doesn't like orange rabbits and that rather than cats he likes lions, especially white lions. The next morning they continue on their way and arrive in a city. They are greeted by soldiers who tell them that they can't bring their horse into the city. The walls of the buildings are covered with posters, not being able to read them Yuuri thinks they are election posters or something. The soldiers trap Yuuri and Gwendal in a house, they tell them they are wanted posters and they think they are the ones on the posters. A grey haired mazoku and a brown haired human girl who are wanted for eloping. They see the stamp from the aquarium that Yuuri went to with Murata and think it's a symbol marking elopers. They force Gwendal to hand cuff himself to Yuuri. Yuuri then remembers what his mother did to him and attempts to break himself free from the soldiers hold but he is too short for his head to reach his chin. The solder lets go and Yuuri turns and knees him in the crotch and so they are able to run away. Back with Günter he is washing clothes with the washing machine but it uses up too much maryoku and so Anissina declares that invention a failure. Notes The scene at the begging of the episode where Miko practices her self-defense techniques is original to the anime. In the novels he remembered seeing it on television. and instead of missing the guy he hits him with his head and kicks him in the crotch and then threatens to stab their god (straw figures set up in the room that are said to be a representation of god). Category:Episodes